The Eternal Things
by ThisPaperHeart44
Summary: 7th year Marauder Fic. As Voldemort begins his ascent to power, seven friends struggle through love, NEWTs, and find out what the eternal things in life truly are. Please RR and I'll love you forever!
1. Diagon Alley

Hey everyone! Here is my newest fic: some Marauders and a little bit of romance. Warner Bros owns everything but the plot, Allison Lewis, Jenny McCall, and my soul. That would be mine. One last note: this fic is dedicated and written for my friend Cassy. So enjoy and please review when you're done!!  
  
Chapter One: Diagon Alley  
  
The autumn back to school rush was in full swing. The streets of Diagon Alley, usually frequented by elderly witches in old dress robes, were now crowded with energetic young wizards, preparing for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Among the bustling crowds were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, all Gryffindors in their last year. James and Sirius were chatting amiably about Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world. Remus was struggling to read 101 Potions without bumping into anyone and Peter was listening avidly to James and Sirius' conversation, adding interjections such as, "Of course" and "Absolutely."  
  
"Hey Remus," James called over his shoulder to his friend, who had nearly toppled over a stack of broomsticks. "Is Jenny working?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he replied. "Let's go to Flourish and Botts to buy our books from her."  
  
The four boys ducked into the wizarding bookshop. Jenny McCall, a brunette Ravenclaw in their year, was ringing up a wide-eyed young boy's schoolbooks. She looked up as the bell over the door rang.  
  
"Hey!" she waved. "I haven't see you since July. How are you all?"  
  
"Eh, doing fine Jen." James casually strolled to the front counter. "How about you?"  
  
"Very busy," Jenny said, handing the boy his purchases. "Have a nice day. I'll see you at Hogwarts next week."  
  
The boy skittered out. Jenny sank into a velvet armchair.  
  
"Jenny," Remus peeped over the counter with his sweet blue eyes. "Where are the books on Occlumency?"  
  
"Remus, they're with all the other 'O' books. Fifth row to your left," Jenny replied tiredly, eyes closed. "I cannot wait until this week is over."  
  
Sirius levitated a pile of books to the counter. "Miss, I'm waiting."  
  
"Keep your knickers on," she grumbled in her rolling Irish accent.  
  
James, Peter, and Remus (with two heavy volumes on Occlumency) also purchased their books. When everyone had paid, it was four o'clock.  
  
"I'll be leaving now Mr. Culvers," Jenny called, pulling on her long midnight blue cloak.  
  
"See you tomorrow morning then," he echoed from the back room.  
  
Jenny took Remus' Occlumency books off the top of his large pile of school supplies.  
  
"Need help?" she grinned.  
  
Remus smiled in return. "Thank you."  
  
James led the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The shop was stocked with broomsticks, uniforms, and every other Quidditch supply imaginable. Behind a display of Golden Snitches buzzing about in a birdcage, was Allison Lewis, a pretty Gryffindor with neon blue hair and a silver hoop in her eyebrow.  
  
"Hullo!" she exclaimed. "It's the gang."  
  
Sirius sidled up with a roguish grin. "Hello Allison."  
  
Allison flushed, face livid with sudden rage.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, Sirius Black!" she said. "I wrote you ten times this summer and you never wrote back. Not once!"  
  
"Aw...Allison. I was busy."  
  
"After that tenth letter with no reply, I promised myself I'd never talk to you again and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
Sirius gazed oddly at her. "You just broke it, sweetheart."  
  
Allison opened her mouth then quickly closed it. Flustered, she stomped to the back room. Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Another stunning retort from Allison," she said. "Hey James." Jenny turned to point at a sleek brown broomstick, the words Comet Two Thirty painted in silver on the handle. "I bet we'd be menaces with that."  
  
"Yeah." James eagerly read the display card. "The best turning radius and aerodynamics on the market today."  
  
Jenny was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Both Allison and James played for Gryffindor, Allison as one of the two Beaters and James as the star Seeker. The previous year, Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw in a narrow victory for the title of best Quidditch team in Hogwarts. Jenny had been sore for weeks.  
  
Allison emerged from the back room with her book bag slung across her chest and an unpleasant expression on her face.  
  
"Don't say a word mate," James advised Sirius. "She may not speak, but she's likely to punch you."  
  
Sirius nodded glumly. It was common knowledge to the Gryffindors that Sirius and Allison had been the potential couple of the year. Unfortunately, Sirius had never gotten around to asking Allison to the end of the year ball and she had never forgotten it. Their inconsistent relationship had skidded to an abrupt halt when Sirius was seen kissing a buxom blonde Hufflepuff on the Hogwarts Express home. In retaliation, Allison began dating a skinny rocker from Leeds who frequented the pubs of Diagon Alley on the weekends. Their courtship had ended quickly when he decided to move to Manchester to pursue his musical career. Now, Allison was lying low, hoping to lure Sirius back in with a few well-placed smiles and a bit of flirting. As soon as Allison decided to talk to Sirius again, the plan would go into effect.  
  
"How about some ice cream?" Allison suggested.  
  
Jenny checked her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to get home. Mum and Dad are working late at the Ministry. I'd better have supper ready when they get home."  
  
Remus volunteered to leave with her, as they lived near to each other. Sirius winked.  
  
"Have fun," he grinned. "And let's meet once more before school starts."  
  
"My house is available," Jenny said. "How about the day after tomorrow at noon?"  
  
"Sounds great," James said. "See you then."  
  
"Bye," Remus said and with a crack Disapparated.  
  
"Later!" Jenny followed suit.  
  
Peter, who had failed his Apparation test twice already, bid farewell to his companions, then departed for the Leaky Cauldron to walk home the Muggle way. James tousled his black hair with one hand while balancing his books and wand with the other.  
  
"Well, I'll be off," he said and quickly Disapparated leaving Sirius and Allison alone.  
  
"Allison," Sirius said uncomfortably. "Um...I'm sorry about the letters and all."  
  
Allison considered punching him in the nose, breaking that perfectly slender nose, but Sirius looked so genuinely sorry the thought vanished from her mind.  
  
"Right, well, try to write once in the future," she grumbled grudgingly.  
  
Sirius flashed a handsome grin. Clearly he had anticipated forgiveness.  
  
"I'd better skip on home," he said. "otherwise Mum'll have a cow. Bye Allison."  
  
Suddenly, he swooped down to deposit a quick kiss on the top of her head. Before Allison could react, he was gone. With an astonished shake of the head, Allison Disapparated home.  
  
Well? Tell me what you thought! Click that little button...you know you wanna... 


	2. The Evans

Here it is, chapter two! Hope you all enjoy and standard copyright rules apply here as well.  
  
Chapter Two: The Evans  
  
With a crack, Allison appeared in her bedroom at 15 Winters Place. The room was just as she'd left it, bed unmade, Quidditch paraphernalia everywhere, and a poster of the Muggle band the Sex Pistols grimacing down at her. She slipped out of her screamingly green work robes and pulled on a black sweatshirt and worn in blue jeans. Allison treaded downstairs, jumping the last three steps and landing shakily on the ground.  
  
"Whoa! I'm okay!" she shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"Home already Allison?" her father called from the family room.  
  
"Yup." Allison made for the kitchen. "Is Mum home? I'm starved."  
  
"She'll be home very soon. If you're hungry, why don't you conjure up a ten course meal?"  
  
Allison popped a chocolate biscuit into her mouth. "Shut up Dad," she said through the biscuit. "You know the non-magic rule. I wish I could use magic though. Things would be so much easier for you and Mum."  
  
Both Allison's parents were Muggles. When she was accepted to Hogwarts, they had been shocked and thrilled. Somehow, it hadn't come as a surprise to Allison. For as long as she could remember, she had always felt out of place, especially since the incident in first grade. A little girl with blonde pigtails had refused to share her crayons. The next thing Allison knew, she had the entire box in her hands. The teacher, an elderly woman of shaky nerves, swore she had seen the crayons fly into Allison's hands. The teacher retired but the "magical" events kept occurring. Whenever Allison was angry or frightened, objects were bound to fly or shatter. At Hogwarts, she finally felt at home. She wasn't the only one anymore who could make ceramic lobsters split into a thousand pieces. She had friends, Jenny McCall and Lily Evans, a pretty redhead with gentle emerald eyes.  
  
"Allison, your friend rang." Her father handed her a piece of paper. "I took a message."  
  
Allison skimmed it. Lily called, says to come over when you're free.  
  
"I'll pop over now," Allison decided. "Be back for supper."  
  
"No popping literally. You'll frighten Lily's poor sister."  
  
"Petunia?" Allison scoffed. "You have no idea how I'd love to Apparate on top of her head. See you Dad."  
  
She shut the front door firmly behind her. Clouds were coming in from the north. Another London rainstorm was on its way. Allison hurried two doors down to the Evans house. She rang the doorbell just as the first few drops fell to earth, splattering on the concrete road with soft sizzles.  
  
"Oh! Hello dear, come in." Mrs. Evans opened the door wide for Allison. "Lily," she called. "Allison's here."  
  
Lily skipped gracefully down the stairs. She smiled. "Hello Allison. Will you come upstairs?"  
  
Allison grinned. She loved the Evans household. The Evans were polite and genteel and friendly. Mrs. Evans always had a cup of tea ready and Mr. Evans was always willing to discuss the finer points of guitar picking to Allison. The only blemish on the family was Petunia, a scrawny blonde wisp of unpleasantness. Petunia was fifteen, a sophomore at a Muggle high school, where she had a group of friends, all of the same nasty gossipy breed. Allison could scarcely wait until she could perform magic outside of school. She had fancies of transfiguring Petunia into a giant weasel, regardless of the consequences.  
  
Allison followed Lily into her bedroom, which was a delicate lavender color. She flopped down on Lily's large canopy bed. "So what's up?"  
  
Lily pushed her textbooks aside to make room enough to sit with Allison on the bed.  
  
"I got an owl from Jenny inviting me to her house," Lily said.  
  
"Oh good! We're having a little party. You can come, can't you?"  
  
"Well...I'm not certain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't particularly relish spending my afternoon being chased about by James Potter."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yes that."  
  
"Jenny and I will be there to keep the charming git away from you," Allison reassured. She picked up a piece of parchment off the bedside table. "What's this?"  
  
Lily snatched it away. "Nothing. A stupid letter from James."  
  
"No way! Let me see!"  
  
"No!" Lily raised her voice heatedly.  
  
"Sorry," Allison apologized. "Your business, not mine."  
  
Lily glanced away. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Has James been bugging you all summer?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"What a creep!" exclaimed Allison. "But maybe it's kind of...well, nice to have someone care about you like that."  
  
Lily smiled faintly. "Maybe it is. But you should know all about it. I mean, with Sirius and all."  
  
"I have no idea what to think about that topic," Allison mused. "I suppose I'll have to find out where we're headed before graduation."  
  
The rain pelted Lily's window. The two listened, immersed in their own thoughts. Allison stood with a sigh.  
  
"I've got to go," she announced. "Will I see you at Jen's?"  
  
Lily was quiet for a moment. "Yes," she said at last. "See you then."  
  
Allison waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, secretly whispered a few fictitious magical words to the cowering Petunia, and sprinted home in the rain.  
  
Won't you please review? Thank you! 


	3. What Happened at Jenny's

Hey everyone! Chapter three is up! Standard legal stuff applies. Please review once you're done. And please enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: What Happened at Jenny's  
  
The morning of Jenny's get together dawned overcast and cool. The warmth of August was quickly fading into the crisp days of September. Allison slept until eleven before showering and dressing. Shortly before noon, Allison Apparated to Jenny's house.  
The McCall house was on the edge of Arsenal, nearer to a dark forest than anything else. It was a neat three story brick structure covered in a thick layer of enchanted ivy that had not grown in ten years. Mr. and Mrs. McCall were away working at the Ministry. Jenny's older sister Kate was in France as an assistant to the Head of Foreign Relations. Jenny was outside, sweeping the cobblestone walkway. Pixie, her gray cat, was busily launching himself at Jenny's swishing broom. Remus was sitting on the front stoop, chatting cheerfully.  
"Bloody hell!" Allison slid across a wet cobblestone, very nearly tipping over.  
"Oh hello Allison!" Remus called as Allison regained her balance.  
"Hey Allison," Jenny waved.  
"Hola everyone," Allison said. "Anyone else here yet?"  
"Nope. Remus and I were discussing...er-"  
"Transfiguring beds into cats," Remus finished.  
Allison smirked. "How fascinating."  
Two cracks split the air. Sirius and James bowed elegantly before their friends.  
"Thank you, thank you!" James said. "Two people from two different locations, Apparating at precisely the same time in precisely the same place. Quite remarkable."  
"We're heroes of the wizarding world," Sirius added importantly.  
Remus smiled while the girls remained unimpressed. Still, Allison couldn't suppress the joy of seeing Sirius. His sleek black hair looked even nicer than usual, Allison noticed.  
"I thought maybe we could play Quidditch, three on four," Jenny said by way of a welcome. "I've got plenty of brooms."  
"That's seven people," Sirius said. "I know Peter's missing, but who else is?"  
"Lily."  
James, who had been playing with Pixie, looked up. "Lily?"  
"Yeah and we'd all appreciate it if you lay off her for once," Allison remarked. "An idiot would take a hint. Lily's not interested in you."  
James reddened a bit.  
"Hey look," Remus said, attempting to loosen up the tense situation. "It's Lily and Peter."  
Lily and Peter were walking up the drive, making small talk. Lily was holding a plate, which she offered to Jenny.  
"My mum made biscuits," Lily said. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Mm, not at all," Jenny said. "They look good."  
Jenny took the biscuits inside, then bade everyone join her at the garden shed.  
"We'll have to play with a Quaffle only, I'm afraid," Jenny said, handing each of her friends a Cleansweep. "Wouldn't want a Bludger bouncing around downtown Arsenal."  
"Where'd you get all those brooms?" Sirius asked, looking into the small shed. It was stacked with Cleansweeps, Comets, and SkyFlyers of all models.  
"Oh, my dad fixes them up and sells them secondhand in his spare time," Jenny explained. "Now who wants to be team captains?"  
Sirius and Allison volunteered.  
"Rawr," James teased. "A little rivalry."  
"I get James and Jenny," Allison said quickly. "No offense Lily."  
"None taken," said Lily brightly. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at Quidditch."  
"Oh I'm sure you are," James said.  
Sirius dubbed his team Three Animagus and a Lady while Allison opted for the Hogwarts Three. The teams mounted brooms and kicked off, Jenny with the Quaffle. She swerved past Peter and Lily, making for the goal, a gap between two tall oak trees. Allison flew ahead, Jenny passed, and Allison took an easy shot past Sirius' shoulder for 10 points.  
"Thanks Black!" Allison shouted as she took a victory lap over his head.  
Next, Peter took possession of the Quaffle. He passed to Lily, who would have lost control if not for Remus, who blocked Allison's path.  
"Out of my way Moony!" she said.  
"Move it Allie!" Sirius gave Allison an almighty shove, sending her off balance. With a squeal, she plummeted. James made a dive for her, but they were too close to the ground for him to reach her. With a heart-stopping thump, Allison landed, knees first. The six players flew to her side. Sirius was ashen.  
"Oh my God, oh my God!" he cried, seeing Allison's still figure. "Allison!"  
"Aw shit." Allison stirred painfully. "Sirius, I'm going to kill you."  
Sirius helped her up. "Thank God you're alright."  
"No thanks you to!" Allison screeched, shoving him away. "My knees are killing me."  
Luckily, the soft grass had broken her fall, but her knees were still raw and scraped. "You should get a bandage," Jenny said. "I'll take you back to the house."  
"Naw, it was my fault. I'll take her back," said Sirius. "I know where the bandages are in your house anyhow."  
Despite her protests, Sirius took Allison in his arms and carried her to the house.  
"I'm not going to forgive you for this anytime soon," Allison reminded.  
"What? The fall or me carrying you."  
"Both."  
Sirius opened the back door, walking in sideways to accommodate Allison's injured legs. With his foot, he shut the door behind them.  
"The bathroom's on the right," Allison mumbled.  
"I know."  
Sirius set Allison down on the bathroom counter. Inside the medicine cabinet, he found an assortment of bandages behind a few jars of suspicious looking liquids labeled as "pepper-up potion" and "stomachache potion." "Big bandage or small?" Sirius asked.  
"Better be the big one," Allison said.  
Sirius washed the raw areas clean before applying a cotton bandage.  
"Nicely done Dr. Black," said Allison grudgingly.  
"Not bad for a pureblood, eh?" Sirius rolled down her pants leg. "You'd think I was a Muggle, I'm so good."  
"Yeah, right."  
"I'm sorry Allie," Sirius gazed up at her tenderly. "Ever since school let out I've been trying to make amends with you, but I keep messing up. I suppose I'm not very good at anything that really matters."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I do well in school but when it comes to the things, and people, that matter most, I only end up hurting them," Sirius sighed. "You don't have to forgive me. I don't deserve it anymore."  
"Don't say that," Allison scolded. "You do make me angry sometimes and you've hurt me, but I've always cared about you. You're a great person. Nothing changes that."  
Sirius smiled faintly. "Thanks Allison. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met and that's a fact."  
Quickly, he brushed his lips against hers. This time, Allison had time to respond. She threw her arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him. "Does this mean we're a couple now?" Sirius asked. "I want to know for the record so I don't go off snogging other girls."  
"Yes. We are now a couple. So no kissing other girls."  
"That can be good and bad," Sirius joked, kissing her blue hair. "If we don't get back out there, James is going to suspect we're making out in the bathroom."  
"Dammit," Allison complained. "I don't want to go."  
"I'll carry you."  
"Fine."  
Allison resigned herself to Sirius' strong arms. He toted her back outside, where Lily was arguing with James and Peter was watching with rapt attention as Remus and Jenny recited hexes and their affects.  
"When is he going to make a move on her?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
"I'm not sure, but I think Jenny's going to make the move first," Allison answered.  
"Are you alright?" Peter asked, seeing Allison.  
"Fine thanks."  
Lily glanced at Allison, appraising her condition. She seemed satisfied as she returned to her argument with James. He was half grinning, watching her animatedly.  
"Hey Jen," Remus said. "Tell Sirius and Allison what you told me."  
"About the forest?"  
He nodded.  
Lily and James stopped fighting to listen.  
"For the past month we've heard strange noises in the forest," Jenny began. "At first, there were crackling sounds. Those progressed to explosions. Once we even saw green sparks in the sky. Mum informed the Ministry but no one's come to investigate. Dad's quite worried and frankly I am too. There's talk of a wizard, a very dark wizard, by the name of Voldemort. He's supposed to be in England scrounging up supporters. There's talk of dangerous folk wandering the country."  
"My dad reckons Voldemort's a nutter," said James.  
Sirius was watching an ant crawl across his foot very intently. His ears had gone a shade of magenta.  
"Something wrong?" Allison asked him.  
"My dad and mum think Voldemort's the finest thing to ever come along," Sirius said, unusually quiet. "They've taken to calling him Dark Lord. I know all about Him. His supporters, they're called Death Eaters, are supposed to kill all non-pureblood wizards and Muggles too. Mum wants me to join his cause once I'm out of school but I won't." Sirius looked quickly at Allison. "My friends are Muggle-borns and halfbloods. I know the Ministry refuses to take Voldemort seriously, but I do. He's going to strike at the wizarding community. And soon."  
There was silence, each person thinking.  
"Well," said James. "I'm not going to wait for that thing in the woods to come get me. I'm going to check it out."  
"Don't be stupid James," Jenny said. "It could be mad Muggles for all we know. Forget that I mentioned it at all. Let's get something to eat instead."  
"We should check it out," said Sirius.  
"Yeah, without magic, good plan," retorted Allison. "You men are all action and no logic sometimes."  
Sirius and James rolled up their sleeves.  
"We're going," James said. "Coming Peter, Remus?"  
Peter looked terrified but he agreed. Indecision crossed Remus' face. "I...I guess I'll go," he relented.  
"Aren't you going to invite the ladies, Mr. Sexist?" Allison asked.  
"No. You might get hurt. Again," James replied.  
"That settles it. I'm going." Allison walked forward laboriously, trying to ignore the sparks of pain that shot up her legs each time she stepped forward.  
"I'm going too," Jenny said, gripping her wand.  
"And me," Lily agreed.  
James marched the group to the forest's edge. "Ready?" he whispered.  
Everyone nodded, and they entered the forest. 


	4. Origins of Evil

Here ya go folks! Chapter Four! Hope you enjoy and thanks to any one who happens to review my work! Luv ya!  
  
Chapter Four: Origins of Evil  
  
The canopy of giant trees blocked out most of the bright afternoon sunlight. "Don't you think we should get a torch?" Jenny whispered.  
"No. It'll attract attention," Sirius muttered. They stumbled in the dark for many long minutes. Their footsteps crashed loudly over twigs and leaves. A flock of birds twittered away at the sound. Allison was beginning to think they were walking in circles when Sirius halted.  
"There, a clearing." He gestured toward a patch of flat grass dappled with sunlight. The group tiptoed toward it. "Stop!" James hissed. "Get down."  
They crouched down swiftly behind a clump of trees. James pointed. A figure walked into the clearing. It moved fluidly about, face and body masked by a long black cloak. A few times, it seemed to stare straight at their hiding place, causing the group to hold their breath until it looked away. It paced slowly for a terrifying eternity, then moved into the very center of the clearing.  
"Morsmordre," it said in a clear voice.  
A smoky green object materialized from the tip of his extended wand. It writhed in the air before taking the shape of a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth like a repulsive tongue. Jenny smothered a gasp. She wasn't the only one.  
Suddenly, another figure, also cloaked, joined the first. The first figure pushed back the sleeve of the other and placed its hand on a mark on the second's forearm.  
"Get away!" Sirius whispered frantically. "They're Death Eaters."  
James seized Lily's hand.  
"Follow me," he urged. "Remus, take Jenny. Sirius, get Allison. Peter, come with us. Meet back at Jenny's house. Now hurry!"  
The seven split up. Remus clutched Jenny's elbow, leading her away as quietly as possible. They tripped along in the dark, ears straining to hear the voices in the clearing, which now numbered significantly more than two. Ahead, the McCall house's windows caught the late afternoon sunlight. Its cheery winks appeared so near but Jenny knew they were far from safety. A clear path revealed itself at their feet, providing a clear shot to the house. Jenny squeezed Remus' hand. He nodded. They made a mad dash, hearts pounding, expecting to be seized by the Death Eaters at any moment. Sharp branches clawed out at their faces and clothes.  
"Run, run, run," Remus chanted softly.  
All at once, they were freed of the forest. Remus pulled Jenny onward toward the house before allowing her to collapse. Both were shaking and Jenny kept mumbling, "Oh my God."  
Within moments, Peter, Lily, and James came sprinting over. Lily had a long gash on her arm.  
"Allison? Sirius?" Jenny asked.  
James shook his head. "I don't know where they are."  
Jenny clung to Remus' neck. She was not crying but her face was blotchy.  
"Wait here for them," Jenny said. "I'll send an owl to Mum and Dad."  
"Right," James said.  
Remus put an arm around Jenny's waist, leading her inside. In the kitchen was a cage containing Circe, Jenny's spotted barn owl. Jenny took up a piece of parchment and a quill. With visible effort, she began addressing the letter. Her hands, however, were still trembling. Black ink spilled all over the parchment as her quavering arm knocked over the inkpot.  
"Oh dammit!" Jenny sobbed. "Damn it all!"  
She found herself crying into Remus' shirt. He smelled faintly of cinnamon and mothballs.  
"Shh..." he comforted, patting her back. "I'll write the letter. You calm down."  
Remus set Jenny bodily on a chair. She sniffed.  
"Thank you," she said.  
Remus smiled imperceptibly. "You're welcome."  
He quickly dashed off a note to Ministry. This he attached to Circe's leg. The next note was for Jenny's parents. Remus entrusted it to Mrs. McCall's horned owl.  
"Do you have any chocolate?" Remus asked Jenny once the owls were off.  
"Top cupboard."  
In the cupboard was a large bar of Cadbury's chocolate. Remus snapped off a square.  
"Eat this," he instructed. "It'll settle your nerves."  
"Really?" Much to Jenny's surprise, the sweet chocolate sent warmth to every part of her shock weakened body.  
"Feel better?"  
"Very much, thanks," Jenny said, indeed feeling much stronger.  
Allison and Sirius burst into the kitchen followed by Peter, James, and Lily. Jenny breathed a relieved sigh.  
"Is everyone alright?" she asked, scanning their stunned, frightened faces.  
"Yeah, just fine," Sirius said breathlessly. "Do you think we were seen?"  
"No," said Lily confidently. "We weren't."  
"How can you be so certain?"  
"I just am."  
Allison fell to the floor with a slight groan. She rolled up her pants leg. Crimson blood was seeping through her bandages.  
"Ohhh..." she moaned. "Dammit."  
Sirius easily picked her up.  
"Let's get you cleaned up," he said.  
"And you too, Lily," James added.  
The four left for the bathroom, leaving Peter at the kitchen table, a sickly shade of green.  
"Eat some chocolate," Remus suggested.  
"Ugh...chocolate." Peter rushed upstairs to the second bathroom.  
Jenny looked worriedly after him. "Peter looks worse than me."  
Remus shook his head. "Don't worry. Peter doesn't handle stress very well."  
He gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "You're bleeding," he said. Remus withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at the cut.  
"OW, ow!" Jenny grunted through clenched teeth. The tiny cut stung.  
"There, it's stopped."  
Remus' hand strayed by her face to shyly caress her brown hair. He blushed at his own audacity. Any further advances were stopped by the Apparation of Jenny's parents.  
"Jennifer!" Jenny's mother swept her into a crushing embrace. "Are you well?"  
"Fine Mum."  
She hugged Remus. "And thank you for your post Remus."  
"You're welcome Mrs. McCall."  
"Are the Death Eaters still in the forest?" Mr. McCall asked. He was a tall muscular man from whom Jenny had inherited her long face and thin frame. "Are your friends safe?" "We're fine. Lily and Allison are in the bathroom fixing up cuts. And yeah, the Death Eaters are still in the forest as far as we can gather," Jenny answered.  
"Explain exactly what happened," ordered Mr. McCall, who was pacing around the kitchen table.  
Jenny told him the story of their close encounter, including every detail. Remus listened without interrupting, trying desperately to ignore the longing to kiss her that had knotted itself in his stomach. When Jenny was done speaking, Mr. and Mrs. McCall exchanged dark looks.  
"It's not safe here any longer," Mrs. McCall said. "We'll move immediately."  
Jenny stood up quickly. "But Mum-"  
"No buts Jenny!" she said a bit shrilly. "Get packed. Remus, perhaps you and your father would feel safer elsewhere?"  
"School starts soon and Dad won't move away, I'm sure," Remus said. "We'll be fine."  
Sirius entered the kitchen jauntily, arm around Allison's waist.  
"Oh, hullo Mr. and Mrs. McCall," he said, apparently surprised.  
"Hello," Allison greeted.  
Lily and James followed, Lily looking distinctly disgruntled. "Hello everyone," Mr. McCall nodded with a sharp tip of the head. "Perhaps you should all go home."  
"Surely you won't be staying here!" Lily exclaimed. "It's unsafe."  
"No, we're moving," Jenny said glumly.  
James tousled his hair with an air of concern. "Where to?"  
"Mr. Culvers has a home in London," Mrs. McCall answered, as she busily directed scrolls of parchment into a capacious briefcase.  
"Mr. Culvers? Isn't he your boss, Jen?"  
"Yeah. He's my great-uncle as well."  
"Well, that's nice," Sirius said. "I ought to go. I'm spending the weekend with Mum. See you at Platform 9 3/4?"  
Sirius had left home at age 16 to move in with James, whose parents were much more tolerant than Sirius'. Every few months he dropped by the dismal Black house though in his own words, "God knew why."  
Jenny kissed Sirius on the cheek and she thanked him for all he had done that day. With a short wave and a warm hug for Allison, he Disapparated.  
One by one, Jenny's friends wished her good luck, then vanished home. Peter trudged downstairs shortly after Lily departed. His peaky face was tinged light green, but he managed a goodbye and stumbled out the door to sprint all the way home. Remus was last to go.  
"Jen, I'm upstairs to pack," Mrs. McCall said. "Hurry up."  
"Right Mum."  
Upstairs, the clattering of books could be heard as Mr. McCall hastily packed his favorite Muggle novels.  
Jenny wrapped her arms around Remus' shoulders with a deep sigh.  
"Thank you so much Remus," she murmured into his hair. "You can't know how much your support means to me. And all..."  
"I think I do," Remus replied sincerely.  
"I know you said...you could never fall in love because of what you you maybe?" Jenny looked up hopefully, her eyes implying what she had not said.  
"Jenny, it would ruin your life. I can never be accepted in the world and I don't wish that isolation on anyone. If you...you'd be labeled as the werewolf's...It would be difficult for you. I couldn't bear to be the source of your unhappiness," Remus said, all the while watching tears fill Jenny's eyes. "I've loved you since fifth year when you helped me study for O.W.L.s and we got almost all 'Outstandings.' You keep me sane even though I'm sure my transformations will drive me crazy. I love you, Jen and that's why we mustn't be together. I'll destroy all you've worked so hard to build."  
Jenny was crying harder now.  
"Don't you understand?" Jenny wept. "I love you too and I'll let everything I've ever had crumble at my feet just to have you with me. I need you so much, Remus. Forget what you are! It doesn't matter to me. You're a wonderful human being. I love you so, Remus. I love you."  
"I wish it didn't matter..."  
"It doesn't have to."  
Remus held her tightly to him and kissed Jenny's upturned face.  
"I love you Jenny," he whispered. "If you're willing to make that sacrifice, then I suppose I am too. Be mine forever."  
Jenny smiled, resting her cheek against his. "I always have been."  
  
Review? Please? Thank you! 


	5. A Secret Revealed

Chapter five is here! Standard legal crap still applies. Please review!  
  
Chapter Five: A Secret Revealed  
  
Lily, Allison, and Jenny arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters for the eleven o'clock train. Lily was dressed proudly in her Hogwarts robes and Head Girl badge. She strode through the crowd with confidence, directing befuddled parents and their children to the proper loading areas. Allison and Jenny were affectionately teasing Lily behind her back. Neither saw Sirius as he crept stealthily behind Allison. With a whoop, he grabbed her waist and swung her around.  
"Sirius, put me down!" she shrieked.  
"As you wish," he grinned, setting her down with a kiss. "How are you lovely ladies doing?"  
"Great," Jenny answered. "And you?"  
"Just peachy, as always. I bet you're looking for Remus." Sirius stood on tiptoe, peering over the crowd of Hogwarts students. "Oy! Moony!" he yelled, waving. "Over here!"  
Remus hurried, politely pushing past the swarm of wizards. He stood, smiling happily at Jenny, before lightly kissing her waiting lips.  
"Hey Jen," he said. She wove her fingers through his. Remus squeezed her hand, beaming with pleasure.  
"If Moony was smiling any wider, his face would split," Sirius commented despite a similar look on his face now that Allison had an arm around his waist.  
Peter came struggling over, half dragging, half carrying his luggage.  
"Why didn't you get a trolley?" Sirius asked.  
"Forgot," he said.  
With a bang, one of his suitcases hit the pavement, spilling his underwear onto the ground.  
"Bloody hell, Wormtail," Sirius complained. With a light flick of his wrist, Sirius had the clothing back in the suitcase.  
"Sirius!" Lily cried. "No magic out of school and no exceptions either!"  
He laughed, tossing his head back. "How quickly you forget, Lily! I turned 17 yesterday. You're looking at a legal age wizard."  
The first whistle blew, designating that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving the station in five minutes.  
"Let's hurry and get our compartment," Jenny said.  
"Er...James and I have to report to the prefect carriage. We have to brief the new prefects on the upcoming year and all," Lily said. "I'm awfully sorry."  
"No hard feelings," Sirius said. "Meet you in the Great Hall then?"  
"Of course."  
Lily rushed off to find James. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Allison, and Jenny piled their things into the last compartment. Since their first year, they had claimed it as their own. Once they were settled in, Sirius flopped down beside Allison, his arm draped over her shoulders. Peter began work on his Potions essay, which he had characteristically left until the last minute to complete. Remus and Jenny sat close together, chatting quietly.  
The final whistle filled the air. Students hung out windows, waving farewells to their parents. The train moved slowly out of the station.  
"Our last trip to Hogwarts," Jenny sighed. "It makes me feel very old."  
The Hogwarts Express had barely gotten underway when Lucius Malfoy and his girlfriend sauntered in. Malfoy was perpetually smug, his pale face full of self-admiration. On his arm was Narcissa Black, an equally fair skinned and conceited witch. Although she was Sirius' first cousin, no acknowledgement passed between the two. On the contrary, Sirius scowled.  
"You're fouling up my compartment Malfoy," he said. "Get out."  
"You should control your temper Black," Malfoy tutted. His eyes flicked over Allison. "I see you've stooped low enough to date a Muggle born. A pure-blood such as yourself should stay within our circle."  
"Don't insult Allison," Sirius hissed, fingering his wand dangerously. "And don't tell me what to do."  
Malfoy smirked at the sight of Remus and Jenny.  
"It's a shame really," he said in a low voice. "A nice pure-blood such as yourself associating with such low persons."  
"Shut up Malfoy," Jenny said vehemently. "You're the shameful one."  
Malfoy watched her with lazy interest. Narcissa complained she was bored and the couple left without another word. "What a prick! Insulting you then calling you a nice pure-blood!" Allison said to Sirius.  
"Malfoy wasn't talking about Sirius," Jenny said softly. "He meant me."  
Allison's jaw dropped. Remus' eyebrows shot up. Peter dropped his quill. Only Sirius remained unastounded.  
"I've known you seven years and you never told me!" Allison shouted.  
"I'm sorry," Jenny said, voice even softer. "Only Sirius knew and I made him swear not to tell. We're second cousins by marriage. I've always been, well, ashamed of my lineage. Most pure-bloods are dark wizards. I thought you'd never befriend me if you knew the truth."  
"But you're a Ravenclaw!"  
"So? Mum's a Weasley and she was in Gryffindor and Dad's a McCall, one of the last pure-blood families in Ireland and he was a Ravenclaw too. Not all pure-bloods are in Slytherin. Look at Sirius. My family is marked as traitors to the pure-blood cause since they believe in intermarrying and Muggle-relations and everything that's sacrilege according to the Malfoys and their stupid lot. I know I should have told you earlier, but it's a part of me I hate and I'd rather pretend my parents were Muggle-born like I told you."  
Allison opened and closed her mouth several times before settling on a very tense silence.  
"Allison, I'm really sorry," Jenny pleaded. "I didn't mean to insult you or-"  
"You should have thought of that earlier," she snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."  
At that moment, a plump woman rapped on the compartment door, peddling a cart of sweets. Sirius opened the door and thrust a bag of gold at the woman.  
"We'll take five of everything," he said, not wanting the woman to linger. Although Sirius was detached from his parents, he never seemed sort of pocket money.  
The woman quickly counted the money then helped Remus and Sirius to load the contents of the trolley onto a vacant seat. Once done, she left with the remnants of her wares.  
"Well? Eat it." Sirius motioned toward the huge pile.  
"Not hungry," Allison said through clenched teeth, glaring at Jenny. "But maybe Miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Tell-My-Friends-About-Important-Details might like a Chocolate Frog."  
Jenny leapt to her feet, face flushed. "I thought you wouldn't care! I thought you were good enough not to care!"  
"That's not the point!" Allison shouted, jumping up and nearly upsetting the mountain of sweets. "The point is that you lied to us. Me, Peter, Remus. You lied. And that seems kind of important, don't you agree?"  
Tears clung to Jenny's lashes.  
"Since I'm not worthy of your company," she said slowly and softly. "I'll just go."  
Head held low, Jenny hurried from the carriage. Remus rushed after her, still clutching the pumpkin pasty he had been eating.  
"Jen, wait, Jen," he called, reaching for her arm.  
"Leave me alone!" she snarled, slapping his hand away.  
"No Jenny." Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to help you."  
"You can't possibly want to help me anymore," Jenny said despairingly. "Not after what I've done...and said..."  
"I'd love you even if you were a troll," Remus said.  
Jenny smiled faintly, but quickly frowned again. "Oh Remus. How will I ever get Allison to forgive me? Not that I deserve it..."  
Remus embraced her. "We'll get it figured out. Now Sirius spent a load of Sickles on us so I suggest we eat those lovely sweets."  
"Don't change the subject."  
"Let's go back to the carriage at least."  
"Yeah, so Allison can kill me."  
Gently Remus tugged her toward the compartment. Grudgingly, Jenny followed. He placed a firm hand on the small of her back, pushing her in.  
Allison promptly looked away as Jenny entered "So what were you saying about the Protean Charm?" she asked loudly.  
"Nothing that I know of," Sirius said, popping a sizeable chunk of Cauldron Cake into her open mouth. Allison made a few muffled coughing noises before dryly swallowing the cake.  
"Thanks for trying to choke me," Allison said, punching his arm hard.  
"Ouch!" Sirius rubbed his arm. "Maybe if I had succeeded this stupid feud would be over. You, Jenny, should have told the others the truth and you, Allison, shouldn't put up such a row. The secret's out so kiss and make up."  
Allison and Jenny stared at each other in stony silence. Suddenly, the corners of Jenny's mouth twitched. All at once, she was laughing hysterically. Allison's chest heaved and she collapsed beside Sirius in a mad bout of giggles.  
"Ooo!" Allison gasped. "Wouldn't you love for us to kiss and make up."  
Jenny howled with laughter. "Kiss and make up, huh Sirius??"  
Allison staggered almost drunkenly to Jenny.  
"I'm s-so-sorry," she said breathlessly. "I over...hahahaha...reacted..."  
"N-n-o, I'm sorry," Jenny chuckled. "Really I'm the one to...hahahaha...blame!"  
The two hugged, wiping away tears of mirth. Sirius glanced at Remus, shaking his head in wonderment.  
"Bloody insane these women," he said. "Out of their bloody minds."  
"What's going on?"  
James and Lily entered the compartment with looks of bemused interest.  
"Nothing," said Allison. Lowering her voice she whispered to Jenny, "We'll tell them later."  
Sirius tossed James a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
"Dare you to eat 'em all mate," he grinned.  
"You're on!"  
For the next ten minutes, everyone (including Peter, who had long since forgotten his Potions paper) watched James consume the contents of the box. Lily wailed that it was not an action befitting of a Head Boy, but nonetheless, James forged on through asparagus, milk, broccoli, dirt, grass, pepper, and a nasty brown one that James declared to be vomit when he stopped gagging.  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes," said a cool female voice that echoed throughout the train. "Please leave your belongings in your compartment to be taken to the castle separately. Have a nice day."  
Everyone except Lily and James were in their casual clothes. Trunks were pulled out from under seats and in a cramped flurry of black work robes, everyone dressed. Allison took the opportunity to knot Sirius' tie in a most maternal fashion. With a tug, she brought his face to her for a kiss. Jenny always felt a bit out of place with her blue and silver Ravenclaw tie. Luckily, any such feelings were dispelled as Remus helped her shrug on her new robes, allowing his arms to linger on hers. She kissed his nose, adoring the way his eyes glowed as she did so. Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek, then sighed, gazing down at his gold and scarlet striped tie.  
"I can never get my tie straight," he mumbled, trying in vain to make it hang properly.  
Jenny smiled. "Let me help."  
With nimble fingers, she quickly had Remus' tie in order. Peter, whose own tie was askew, had his round face out the window.  
"It's cold out. Looks like it might rain," he commented.  
Allison and Jenny put on their thick cloaks and scarves (knitted in House colors) for protection against the cold. Lily debated whether to wear hers or not, but eventually decided against it, wanting her Head Girl badge to remain vividly visible.  
The train slowed to a grinding stop at the dark Hogsmeade Station.  
"Got to run," James said. "Meet you at the Great Hall." 


	6. First Night Back

Yes, I suck at updating. School is nuts and draining the life out of me. I'm so sorry! Okay, here it is and enjoy. All original characters belong to me and the rest is property of JKR, Warner Bros, etc...  
  
Chapter Six: First Night Back  
  
He and Lily left to direct student traffic. The rest trailed behind, laughing and talking.  
"This is going to be the best year yet," said Allison.  
"We're going out with a bang!" Sirius added.  
"Please, the thought of anything remotely associated with fireworks makes me ill," Jenny said. "What with last year's fiasco."  
Sirius grinned handsomely. "That was brilliant! I did get the History of Magic exam postponed a day, didn't I?"  
"Yes and you almost killed me when a firecracker exploded under my chair."  
The group hopped onto the platform into the chilly September night. Allison moved against Sirius for heat. He happily obliged, holding her closer with an arm about the shoulders. Up ahead were a hundred or so carriages, pulled by invisible horses. Sirius and Allison took one near the front while Remus, Jenny, and Peter occupied another. The carriages rolled along a dirt path to the castle. Hogwarts rose up against the starry sky. Its many windows glowed with warm orange lights, making the wind escaping into the carriages seem all the colder. The entourage stopped directly in front of the stone steps to the Great Hall. Remus helped Jenny out and they trotted up the steps, Peter in tow, to where Sirius and Allison were standing. Cheery hellos were exchanged between school chums as everyone surged forward into the Great Hall. It looked as magnificent as ever. Four long tables, one for each House, were filling with people. At the front of the room on a dais was a table for the professors. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was already seated and talking with Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Jenny lingered at the Gryffindor table for a few minutes before sitting across the room with her fellow Ravenclaws. Shortly after, Professor Dumbledore rapped his goblet for silence and the frightened first years came marching in behind Professor McGonagall, the strait-laced Transfiguration teacher.  
"That's my brother with the black hair," gestured William Chang, a good-looking sixth year, who was the Ravenclaw Keeper and Jenny's friend. "Hope he gets in Ravenclaw, eh?"  
"Yeah, another Chang would be great. Is he any good at Quidditch?"  
"He's brilliant. He'll make the team, no doubt."  
McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat, a tattered old scrap of a hat, to the front of the Hall. The brim of the hat opened and it began to chant:  
  
"Oh I may be just a hat  
But within your mind I see  
The house to which you belong  
You keep no secrets from me.  
Perhaps you are brave like Gryffindors  
A house meant for the bold.  
Or maybe learning is your forte  
Ravenclaw is where knowledge is gold.  
Oh those cunning Slytherins  
Could foster your desires  
Gentle Hufflepuff owns the rest  
Loyalty is all she requires.  
So try me on and discover  
Where you are meant to go  
Have no fear, I never make mistakes  
For character is what I know."  
  
The Great Hall broke into appreciative applause. Sirius' stomach growled over the clapping, making Allison giggle.  
"Hope the hat hurries up," he said. "I'm starved."  
Luckily, the Sorting Hat made up its mind fairly quickly, dwelling the longest on "Bones, Harry," who became a Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall carried away the Sorting Hat after "Zabini, Lena" had hurried to her seat among the Slytherins. Professor Dumbledore stood with a smile once McGonagall took her seat beside him.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "I hope that your minds have been sufficiently emptied over the summer so that we may help you fill them again once more! But I see many hungry faces staring up at me. Very well! You may tuck in, allowing that you try the Shepard's pie. It is delightful."  
At that, the plates and bowls before the students filled with good Hogwarts food: roasted chicken, potatoes in a rich butter sauce, the afore mentioned Shepard's pie, and a stunning variety of hearty British fare, all to be washed down with pumpkin juice, milk, water, or Earl Grey tea.  
"Fantastic spread!" exclaimed Sirius, happily digging into the Shepard's pie.  
Utensils clattered on plates as everyone dug into their favorite dishes. The mood was festive and jokes flew across the heavily laden table.  
"So Wormtail," said James. "D'you reckon McGonagall will pass you this year?"  
"I did pass," Peter said indignantly, eating his way through a monstrous slice of mincemeat pie.  
"Barely," Sirius reminded. "If we hadn't have helped you, you'd have failed. I don't understand how you can fail Transfiguration when you're an Animagus."  
"Shush Sirius," said Lily. "Don't talk so loudly."  
Only Remus was pushing his food about his plate. He kept gazing longingly at the Ravenclaw table, where Jenny was talking to Amelia Boot.  
"Poor old Moony," teased James, clapping him on the back. "He's lovesick!"  
Allison grinned. She passed Remus a plate of chocolate chip cookies sympathetically.  
"It's nothing a little chocolate can't fix," she said.  
Remus took a cookie, but didn't eat it.  
"I'll be back," he said.  
In the noisy Hall, no one noticed as Remus slipped beside Jenny, offering a cookie.  
At a quarter past seven, Dumbledore dismissed the students. By that time, even Sirius had to admit that he was stuffed full. James and Lily disappeared into the crowds to direct human traffic, leaving Sirius, Allison, and Peter to wander up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor dormitories on the seventh floor.  
"Where'd Remus go?" Allison asked.  
Sirius smiled. "Oh, I think I caught a glimpse of him with Jen. Probably walking her back to the Ravenclaw dorms, seeing how she could get lost."  
The three friends strolled leisurely along, deciding that taking their time would be best, as their stomachs were full to bursting. The stars were shining through the windows by the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Hey! You!" Sirius pointed at a red-haired prefect. "What's the password."  
The wizard looked disgruntled at having to surrender to his request, but submitted after sneaking a look at Sirius' muscular build.  
"The password's diffindo," he said.  
The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing a circular whole in the wall. Within was the Gryffindor Common Room, comfortably furnished with tables for doing homework and overstuffed red armchairs. The room was fairly empty, besides a few fourth years were playing Gobstones in the corner. Sirius flopped down elegantly into a chair by the fireplace. A few strands of dark hair fell into his eyes, giving him a haughty appearance.  
"Beautiful establishment, Hogwarts," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I'm going to miss it when we're gone."  
"Me too," agreed Allison. "Play you at Wizard's Chess?"  
While waiting for James, Lily, and Remus to return, Allison and Sirius fit in three vicious games of Wizard's Chess. Peter was seated nearby, writing his Potions paper in a blind panic, having five more inches to write, but no more information.  
"Just repeat things," Sirius suggested. "And use big words to take up space. That's what I do and I have the best grades in the school."  
"You wish Padfoot," said James, who had just stepped through the portrait hole. He yawned dramatically, collapsing into an armchair. "Being Head Boy sure is hard work."  
"Yeah? What did you have to do? Tell the first years where to go? I do that everyday and I'm not Head Girl," Allison said.  
James crossed his arms behind his head languidly. "It's in the title, not the duties, Allison."  
At half past eight, Lily, her robes hanging tiredly on her thin frame, crawled wearily into the Common Room.  
"Lo everyone," she said, suppressing a yawn.  
"Now that's the look of someone who is really tired," Allison told James.  
James tried to imitate the expression but succeeded only in looking very slightly drugged.  
"I'm off to bed," said Lily. "I've got to get an early start tomorrow."  
"G'night then," James nodded. "We'll stay up till Remus gets in."  
"Night," echoed Sirius.  
Allison and Lily ambled up the tower to their dormitory. There they shared a circular room of five canopy beds with the other seventh year Gryffindor girls. Already unpacking their trunks were Alice Nigellus, a round faced girl with curly blonde hair, Andromeda Black, Sirius' favorite cousin, and Isadora Shacklebolt, an athletic black girl. Alice was holding up a flowy deep green dress robe, edged in cream lace.  
"It matches your eyes," commented Isadora. "And I'm sure Frank will love it."  
Allison raised an eyebrow. "Frank Longbottom?"  
"They're sweethearts!" grinned Isadora.  
"How cute!" Andromeda said, brushing her waist-length black hair with a patience Allison could only dream of.  
Lily waved her wand at her open trunk.  
"Accio nightgown," she said.  
A pale pink nightgown flew directly into her waiting hands. She let down her red hair and began dressing.  
"Kind of early to be sleeping, isn't it?" Andromeda asked.  
"Not for our Head Girl. She's a model student," said Allison.  
She summoned her long flannel pants and thermal top and pulled them on. The air had taken on a cold bite, so the girls swiftly readied for bed, then snuggled under the bedcovers. Isadora took out a book and began reading in the soft light candlelight. Alice and Lily were both breathing heavily, a sure sign that they were asleep. Andromeda had a picture of a handsome man on her bedside table, which she was gazing at.  
"Who's that?" Allison asked.  
"Ted Tonks," she sighed. "I think I'm in love with him."  
The Ted in the picture was moving about a bit awkwardly, occasionally waving at the camera.  
"He's a Muggle. He lives next door to me. Goes to a Muggle high school," she explained.  
Allison smiled. "He looks very nice."  
"Oh yes. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met."  
'I think the same of your cousin,' Allison thought.  
"Lights out everyone?" Isadora asked softly, so as not to wake Alice and Lily.  
"Yeah."  
With a wave of her wand, the wall sconces went out and the three girls dropped into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
